<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Basorexia by DistractedDream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438986">Basorexia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractedDream/pseuds/DistractedDream'>DistractedDream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Fluff, Crushes, Gladnis, Happy Birthday Gladio, M/M, Not Beta Read, Roommates, everyone's healthy, inspired by current events, pandemic lockdown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractedDream/pseuds/DistractedDream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Basorexia: the sudden urge to kiss someone</i><br/>Insomnia is locked down to slow the impacts of an ongoing pandemic. Gladio and Ignis decide to share a suite at the Citadel, leading both of them to be more demonstratively affectionate than before. And even with everything going on, it's still Gladio's birthday!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Basorexia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah, I can't believe I cranked something out for Gladio's birthday either. This is inspired by two posts from R/eddit Relationships. I won't spoil them because this fic isn't that long, but that's the source. That and, well, the current state of affairs in the world. I hope if you're in lockdown/quarantine/isolation that you're staying strong and healthy. Not every day has to be good, but maybe this little bit of fluff will help make the not good days seem less dismissal (or otherwise provide a bit of an escape!).</p><p>Not beta-read so all errors are my own!</p><p>Comments and kudos are much appreciated and keep me writing! I can be found on <a href="https://twitter.com/distractedream">Twitter</a> at Distractedream and <a href="https://distracteddream.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>, <a href="https://www.instagram.com/distracteddream/">Instagram</a>, and <a href="https://open.spotify.com/user/distracteddream?si=_Yuds57lRve_hXzKrEF05Q">Spotify</a> at DistractedDream. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His arm was going to lose feeling, a warning sensation on pin-pricks at his fingertips. Gladio opened and closed his hand, squeezing his fingers into a fist to encourage the blood flow. He didn't dare move his arm more than that; he worried enough that the small motion would cause a disturbance. But no. Ignis was still sound asleep, using his shoulder as a pillow, pinning Gladio and his arm to the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had opted to room together at the Citadel during the city-wide pandemic lockdown as a convenience. Clarus and Iris had moved into the Citadel as well, the elder Amicitia deciding it would be less stressful on all of them if he simply remained at the Citadel. While Gladio loved his dad and kid sister, he didn't want to be stuck with them for weeks. Ignis, as essential staff to the Crown Prince, could have come and gone to his flat as much as needed, but he likewise weighed the risk of becoming a virus carrier during his commute as too high. Neither of them had wanted to use up an entire suite in the Citadel by themselves, so when Gladio proposed they share, Ignis eagerly agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd known Ignis would still be working and he'd quickly gotten a sense of exactly how much Ignis was doing to manage not just Noctis' but the kingdom itself's wellbeing. Ignis was constantly on the phone or video conferences or reading reports and running numbers and it was only due to Gladio's insistence on making sure Ignis ate dinner without any distractions that Ignis took any breaks at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They'd arrived at the second Sunday in lockdown and many of the major factors Ignis had a role in had slowed. The smallest bit of breathing room and Gladio jumped at it. He'd convinced Ignis to eat dinner on the sofa, turning on a cheesy reality show Gladio loved. He hadn't expected Ignis to get as addicted as Gladio was so he hadn't worried too much when Ignis sighed and curled up on the sofa, pressed into Gladio's side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladio almost beamed as Ignis initiated the physical affection. Gladio had been told many times he was the human personification of a teddy bear, always offering hugs and cuddles to his close friends. It wasn't out of the ordinary for Ignis, Noctis, and Prompto to be watching a movie and end up with Prompto tucked against him - "You're better than a heated blanket, big guy!" - or Noctis sprawled out across his lap - "Privileges of being the prince." - and sometimes both. While Ignis had never shied away from Gladio's embraces or playful cheek kisses, he had always left the immediate space around Gladio free for the other two. Without the other two though, Gladio was wide open and Ignis hadn't hesitated to take advantage of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halfway through the two-hour premiere, Gladio made some passing comment about the contestants to find no answering snark from Ignis forthcoming. A glance confirmed it; Ignis had fallen asleep on him. It wasn't the first time he'd caught Ignis dozing off the moment he stopped constantly solving the world's problems but it was the first time he'd done so snuggled up to Gladio. He felt like he'd lucked out, like a particularly picky cat had finally deemed him worthy of affection. And Ignis looked just about as pettable, his hair hanging down across his forehead, his glasses slightly off-kilter from being pressed against Gladio's body. Gladio carefully shifted, tugging the blanket off the back of the sofa to drape it over Ignis as much as he could. The movement made his hand brush along Ignis' hair and, well, Gladio had seen the high-end products Ignis used in the shower. He shouldn't have been surprised to discover how soft Ignis' hair was; yet he was, his fingers drawn back to his tawny head and stroke over the strands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What possessed him to do what he did next, Gladio wasn't sure. Maybe it was the overly contrived romantic situation of the TV show. Maybe it was a natural extension of his usual friendly affection. Maybe it was just Ignis, inspiring Gladio, without thought, tipped his head down to press a tender kiss into Ignis' hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladio froze, half worried that Ignis wouldn't welcome the kiss, more concerned that he'd woken him. He resumed carding his finger through Ignis' hair. He hoped the gentle action would draw Ignis back to sleep. "Sorry," Gladio apologized, feeling his chest rumble under Ignis' ear. "It was nothing. You can go back to sleep if you want."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a drowsy nod, Ignis slipped back into sleep. Gladio didn't so much as flinch, not even when his shoulder started to ache, letting Ignis sleep on him through the rest of the show and beyond until the evening news signed off and Gladio had to acknowledge that he'd have to get some sleep himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Iggy. Hey, Iggy. Time to go to bed." He nudged Ignis' shoulder to wake him, thankful that Ignis wasn't anything like Noctis and would actually wake up. He smoothed Ignis' hair back into place right before he sat up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis removed his glasses, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. "Oh, I'm sorry. Was I out for very long?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd seen Ignis without his glasses before, so it wasn't the unobstructed view of his eyes that had Gladio's heart skipping. No, the cause of that was the sleep-soft smile Ignis bestowed on Gladio before he slipped his glasses back on. "Uh, nah. Not too long. But it's my bedtime and thought..." Thought what? That he'd be more comfortable in bed, certainly. That </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be more comfortable in bed? Gladio rubbed at the back of his own head, the longer strands of his growing out buzzcut ruffled by his hand. Ignis looked at him like he was expecting Gladio to go on. "My neck will hate me in the morning if I sleep here all night."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Too right," Ignis agreed. He rolled his own shoulders and neck with a distinct popping sound loud enough for Gladio to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Indeed." Ignis patted Gladio's knee as he got to his feet. "You can go ahead and use the lavatory. I need to organize some things for the morning before I turn in."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, sure." Gladio stood, arms open. A goodnight hug wasn't a strange offer between them, but perhaps Gladio hugged Ignis a little tighter this time. "Night, Iggy. Don't stay up too late."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A featherlight brush of lips against his cheek had Gladio's face go hot. "I won't. Sleep well, Gladio."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he tried. He really did. Gladio broke out every trick he knew to fall asleep and stay asleep, but he still found himself tossing around before finally giving up, turning on his bedside lamp to read. Unfortunately for him, he had just gotten to the good part in the book and ended up telling himself "one more page" until it was "one more chapter".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was fully into his reading, propped up on his pillows, when a soft knock came at his door. Gladio's eyes bounced to the clock. 3am. He frowned; if it was an emergency, he would have heard both their phones go off. "Yeah? You can come in, Iggy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis opened his door and stood hesitating in the doorway. He wore his pjs, which Gladio had always found adorable on him, though he'd left off his glasses. "I saw your light on and I thought perhaps you couldn't sleep either."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” Gladio held up his book. “Thought this might help but it’s really good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it?” Ignis took a tentative step into Gladio’s room. “What’s it about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That step forward, the leading question… Gladio smiled as he realized Ignis wanted company without wanting to ask for it directly. He moved over and patted the mattress next to him. “C’mere and I’ll tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis crawled onto his bed, sitting next to Gladio as he started explaining the story. As Gladio went on, Ignis relaxed, muscle by muscle, until he was stretched out alongside Gladio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then the preacher, the one everyone thinks is going to marry the outgoing sister, shows up in this blizzard and collapses into the lap of the invalid sister to everyone’s shock!” Gladio chuckled, flipping to the next chapter. “So now I gotta find out what happens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A real page-turner, to be sure.” Ignis’ voice sounded sleepy but he was still looking up at Gladio. “Will you read to me? Perhaps the words will help my brain stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladio dropped his gaze to Ignis. He knew better than to ask what thoughts were keeping him up, especially now. He’d made the mistake of trying to help with the reports, the resulting frustration from the information it contained making him prowl the suite for hours until he calmed. Gladio wasn’t suited to help with the workload but this was something he would happily do for Ignis. His fingers reached out, sweeping Ignis’ hair away from his eyes, grinning as Ignis closed his eyes and tipped his face up into the touch. “No problem. Whatever you need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t notice when Ignis had fallen asleep, but by the next chapter, Gladio couldn’t ignore how heavy his own lids felt, sleep beckoning. Gladio switched off the light and settled down next to Ignis, turning to face him. It never occurred to him to tell Ignis to go back to his own bed. He was used to close sleeping quarters from camping trips and survival training. And this was Ignis. If he was honest with himself, he didn’t want Ignis to be alone right now any more than he wanted to be alone himself. He drifted off, thankful that they were isolated together rather than apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladio stretched in the morning light. He wasn’t surprised to find himself alone with the smell of coffee and breakfast drifting in through the cracked door; Ignis was still Ignis after all. He lay there as his brain shook off the last bit of sleep, eyes on the window, marveling over the best night of rest he’d had since this whole situation started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still lost in his thoughts when his door was pushed wide by the toe of Ignis’ shoes, his hands full with a tray. Gladio sat up, the sheets falling around his hips. “Oh fantastic. You’re awake!” Ignis beamed as he brought the tray closer, setting it over Gladio’s lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladio groaned in appreciation of the breakfast spread before him. “What the hell, Iggy? You didn’t need to do all this.” Or at least that’s what he was trying to say through a mouthful of warm bacon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On the contrary, I did.” Ignis sat carefully on the edge of the mattress, plucking the coffee mug from the tray and taking a sip. “I haven’t slept that well in ages. I know, perhaps, this is rather forward of me, but I hoped we could repeat that again. If you’re amenable, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stabbed a piece of fruit and waved it in Ignis’ direction. “Did you serve me breakfast in bed to butter me up?” Gladio teased. “Because it’s working.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis’ mouth curved up in a secretive grin. “Maybe. I had planned to cook for you regardless since it’s your birthday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit! Is it really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gladio.” Ignis gave him an exasperated look. “You cannot have forgotten your own birthday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can and did,” Gladio answered. He cut into his pancakes with his fork. “With everything going on, I didn’t think about it. Kinda keep forgetting what day it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re hopeless.” Ignis shook his head, drinking his coffee as Gladio chewed. “Even so, I have a dinner planned. I have an excellent recipe for a homemade version of those noodles you’re so fond of. I regret that I do not have all the ingredients for a cake, but I’ve sworn to Noctis that there will be candles for you to wish upon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the best, Iggy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Ignis finished his coffee and stood with his cup. He leaned down, kissing Gladio’s forehead. “Happy birthday, Gladio.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladio swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly dry. He wasn’t quick enough to catch Ignis before he moved away and he was stuck with the tray on his lap. “Hey!” Ignis paused, turning to face the bed. “I didn’t answer your question. About sharing a bed.” Gladio grinned and if it came off a little flirty, he didn’t really regret it. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m amenable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful,” Ignis said in a tone that sent a pleasant shiver up Gladio’s spine. “Enjoy your breakfast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Gladio wasn’t mistaken, there was an extra sway to Ignis’ hips as he walked out. Not that he was looking at Ignis’ hips. Except that he was. Totally. He’d totally been checking Ignis out. Ignis, who he’d just given an open invitation for sleepovers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, he was going to be in so much trouble. Gladio dropped his head back against the headboard, chuckling to himself. “You’re crushing on your best friend. Great idea. Happy birthday, you spectacular dumbass.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gladio is reading "The Witch of Blackbird Pond" by Elizabeth George Speare.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>